


It All Started on a Day Like Any Other

by jackmanifo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, adhdbur, and sherrif sherman thompson is his uncle, btw sir billiam is technos biological dad, eret half herobrine POG, im going to add the characters and relationships as they get introduced because im lazy, kristin is canon shes just fucking dead, ok for context in this au ranboo is a year and a half younger than wilbur so! yeah!, phil is a phucking god, schlatt wilbur charlie connor and quackity were friends in highschool, so wilbur and tommy are half god, techno is trans pog, time passage is weird in this fic btw i dont know how to explain, uh this is. really violent later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackmanifo/pseuds/jackmanifo
Summary: i dont know how to summarize things. i really dont know how to summarize things. so um. hi! i hope you enjoy my fic! fun fact, this started out as a story for school and turned into... this! (if you see me or anyone else referring to this as iasoadlao thats its acronym! cause its a long title!) and please tell me if i need to tag a chapter with a trigger!! and im trying to display everything as accurately as i can even if it is something i experience myself, and if theres an inaccuracy, please tell me!!! enjoy the fic!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Charlie Dalgleish & Wilbur Soot, Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Eret, Ranboo & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Tubbo | Toby Smith, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Eret, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Jschlatt, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter I - The Revolution. Wilbur's Idea.

**Author's Note:**

> happy chapter 1!! i hope u enjoy this!! this one was probably the hardest to write out of everything written so far because i had to write alot of characters and i wasnt used to that yet, but oh boy it got so much worse than i thought, so im better at it now lmaooooooooooooo. alrighty enjoy the chapter!!

We find our group of protagonists amidst a battle, they seem tired, weary, beaten. Our focus now is on TommyInnit and WilburSoot, the first founders of the country they were fighting for.

Tommy and Wilbur backed into each other, hands empty, rips in their uniforms, and cuts on their skin. They were cornered by Dream and Sapnap. The chance of escape was little if any. They could’ve tried to climb the wall, but it was slick with rainwater and Dream would have shot them off with his crossbow if they managed to get a stable grip.

“You know what to do, Toms?” Wilbur asked his younger brother. “Yeah,” Tommy smirked.

Wilbur kicked the weapons out of their enemies’ hands, and Tommy launched them into the air in one swift move. Dream scoffed. 

“We don’t need weapons,”

Wilbur smirked, cracking his knuckles. Tommy wiped a little blood from his face. Will’s eyes  danced around the battlefield, Niki was holding off Punz, Eret was on Ponk, and Tubbo protected Fundy from George.

“You can’t hurt us with your bare fists. We have full netherite, you have  _ nothing _ .” “Sure, we do.” Tommy snorted. Dream raised an eyebrow. Wilbur laughed loudly, almost taunting, as two swords fell into his raised hands, an ax in Tommy’s. Dream stumbled back a bit in surprise, and to defend himself from the swings of Wilbur’s stolen swords. Sapnap held up his shield, but it broke from the sheer force Tommy swung the ax.

Tommy and Wilbur were as different as light and shadow, yet the brothers worked well as a team, despite their constant bickering out of battle. They spoke one word between them during the fight, and it was a swear. Thoughts passed between them faster than tongue could translate. Tubbo stared in amazement, holding George to the ground with his foot and sword. He had never seen the two work so swiftly together, even though he had been raised with them and they were his brothers.

Dream motioned for his men to fall back. Holding a pearl, he threw it, shouting the words: “YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE, SOOT, BUT WE _WILL_ WIN THE WAR!” The rest of his men followed, leaving the revolutionaries free from battle.

“Sure you will, Dream, sure you will.” Wilbur turned to Tommy, high-fiving him as shouts of victory broke out among the revolutionaries.

“I’d say drinks on me, but none of us are old enough to drink.” Wilbur laughed. “To the hot dog van, lady and gents!” He began marching gleefully, his revolutionary militia behind him.

“I’ll make us a cake,” Niki smiled. Wilbur nodded. “You all did well today, my friends. I trust you will not betray the trust this puts in you.”

Everyone nodded. Everyone except for Eret, who stared at the floor with a cup of water in one hand, leaned against the wall of the van, his other hand in his uniform pocket. Wilbur set his hat on the table, hair falling in front of his eyes. He moved it and stood next to Eret, putting a comforting hand on their shoulder. She smiled at him thankfully.

“What’s troubling you, Eret?” “I dunno,” they shrugged. “It’s just, well... what if we lose? All of this will have been for nothing! All the work and effort and tears and sweat and blood—they’ll have gone to waste.” Wilbur smiled. “We won’t lose. I know it.” Eret smiled softly at the determination in the 19-year-old’s voice.

After a moment in silence, Wilbur got an idea. “What if…” he muttered to himself. Eret looked at him questioningly. “We could write a national anthem! And a Declaration of Independence!” He smiled at the shorter boy. “I like that idea.” Tommy looked up from the jukebox he had been trying to find a disc worthy of playing for their triumph, which he shoved in. “What’re we talking about?” The loud British teen asked over the music, walking towards them.

“Wilbur had an idea to write a declaration of Independence and a national anthem,” Eret smiled. Fundy’s tail began to sway side to side. “I love it! You're really smart, dad!” Wilbur smiled at him, ruffling his son’s hair. “Thank you, kiddo.” Tommy nodded. “Seems like a good idea. That way, if anyone questions our nation, we can just show them our independence or whatever it was. And we can use the anthem to find who our true supporters are!” Wilbur nodded.

Niki came back from outside with a cake in hand, the words “We Won!” decorated with a little sword for the exclamation point. “What’s everyone talking about?” “We’re gonna write an anthem and a declaration of independence!” She smiled at Wilbur. “I think that’s a wonderful idea,” she said softly, placing the cake on the table that was in the center of the van. Everyone got themselves a piece, eating and talking joyfully of plans, once their country was it's own.

Tommy wanted to start a tailor shop and maybe a disc shop. Tubbo wanted to run a pet shelter. Niki hoped to open a bakery and flower shop. Eret wanted to build apartments that were free to live in, for everyone to live in, no matter who or where they came from. Fundy just wanted to do whatever his father did. And Wilbur, Wilbur wanted to run a weaponry shop and maybe be president if they had come to the decision to run the country under that government form.

_ If only they knew what the future years held… _


	2. authors note #1

holy shit guys i seriously didnt expect this to go so well. like i genuinely didnt think itd be like. this good off the bat. thank you so much seriously what the hell!! chapter two is coming out next week, im trying to upload once a week with this fic. seriously, i. love. you. guys. so. much. have a good day, go get a snack, shower, brush ur teeth, take any meds u need to, take care of urself, and have a good day!


	3. Chapter II: The birth of their nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The writing of The Independence and The L'manberg Anthem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh i dont think theres any warnings for this one, its kinda short also :/ anyway hope u enjoy!

They all sat on the obsidian walls with yellow concrete stars in it, next to the flag, watching the sunset on their wonderful nation. Wilbur rose as the sun fell below the horizon.  _ “We built these walls with our own fair hands, through the wind-“  _ Tommy joined in, cutting Wilbur’s soft singing off with his loud singing.  _ ”And the rain, and the snow!” “And I swear on my life,”  _ Eret chimed in gently.  _ “That I’ll stay by your side,” _ Niki sang joyfully.  _ “Through whatever the world has to throw!”  _ Tubbo finished. The revolutionary militia watched with smiles as Wilbur held his son to the sky. The half-fox clapped joyfully.

Wilbur set his son on his shoulders, skillfully climbing down the wall, the rest of the party following. They all rolled out their beds after cleaning the van up and folding the table and Niki cleaned her makeshift kitchen up. Wilbur sat outside with the table, a lantern, a book and a single piece of paper, and a book and quill. He lit the lantern after a moment of struggling with the flint and steel he used to light it.

The 19-year-old stayed up long into the night, writing until he could no longer feel his hand.

_ Well, I heard there was a special place, _

_ Where men could go and emancipate _

_ The tyranny and brutality of their ruler _

_ Well, this place is real, you needn’t fret, _

_ With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret! _

_ It’s a very big place, not blown up… _

The song trailed off. They had not settled on a country name yet.

THE INDEPENDENCE.

Forever the nation of the DreamSMP have cast great sins upon our great land of the hot dog van. They have robbed us. Imprisoned us. Threatened us. Killed many of our men. This time of tyranny ends with us. This book declares that the nation which shall be henceforth known as ______ is separate, emancipated, and independent from the nation of DreamSMP. The union of the masters of men. Together we are one. When in the course of human events it becomes necessary for one to dissolve the bonds which bind us. Disregarding of this truth is nothing short of tyranny.

WE HOLD THESE TRUTHS TO BE SELF EVIDENT. THAT ALL MEN ARE CREATED EQUAL.

The right of the people exists above the right of the king. The right of the government and the right of the economy.

_ A blank page. _

From the hot dog van, we shall prevail. Life, Liberty, And the pursuit of victory.

The rest of the page left blank. He had fallen asleep there. Niki had come to watch the sunrise and found the boy asleep. She smiled gently at him, laying on him a blanket, and sat by him, her closest friend, as she watched the sunrise over the glorious country that they had worked so hard to create in the world.

The smell of breakfast next to him woke Wilbur up. He mumbled tired thanks to Niki when she brought him a plate, eating quickly and hungrily. The boy had not eaten properly in days, maybe weeks. It was the first full meal he had eaten in a while. War does that to one. The companions talked happily with each other, asking about the progress on the anthem and Independence at the end.

“The Independence is almost finished, the anthem needs some work.” “What’s stopping you from finishing?” Eret asked, covering their mouth with her hand as she finished a forkful of food.

“We need a country name. And everyone needs to sign The Independence.”

Tommy looked around, and everyone nodded.

“We do!” “Manberg? Cause we’re big men!” Tommy suggested. “What about L’? L’manberg?” Wilbur added. Tommy laughed. “L’manberg.” He repeated, mocking Wilbur a bit.

Everyone smiled and nodded. “L’manberg!’ Tommy laughed. “I like it!” “Yeah!” Tubbo chirped. Niki nodded, smiling, as she took the empty plates and washed them in a pail of water that she had gathered from the lake that stood right outside their walls. “It’s agreed, then! L’manberg!” A happy shout emerged from the group.

Wilbur sat back at the table, adding “L’manberg” on the line left blank on the Independence.

_ Well, I heard there was a special place, _

_ Where men could go and emancipate _

_ The tyranny and brutality of their ruler _

_ Well, this place is real, you needn’t fret, _

_ With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret! _

_ It’s a very big place, not blown up L’manberg. _

_ My L’manberg, _

_ My L’manberg, _

_ My L’manberg, _

_ My L’manberg. _

As Wilbur sang the anthem and played his guitar, the sun shone so brightly it was as if it was blessing the land.   
  
The last page of The Independence read as thus,

_ Signed, _

_ Wilbur Soot _

_ TommyInnit _

_ Tubbo_ _

_ ERET. _

Finally, their country was whole. They all stared at the flag they had worked hard to design and make. It warmed their hearts, to see the black, yellow, white, red, and blue flag waving in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it through the chapter!! good job!! before you continue, go get a snack and some water, take your meds if you need to, shower, brush ur teeth if its morning time, take a nap, take care of urself!! once u do that, u can continue reading!! : ] have a good day!! - writer


	4. Chapter III: A New Friend. War Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revolution gains a new member and a friend. The war has its true start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo!!!! i hope u enjoy the chapter :>

The day was peaceful. There was no battle. Eret had gone back to her bubbly nature, offering to treat everyone’s remaining wounds, and doing cleaning chores around the nation, removing enemy arrows, and cleaning them, offering them to the 19-year-old leader, who was skilled beyond his years with a bow and an arrow, cleaning the bloodstains off their swords and armor, mopping the floors, and washing the uniforms.

The land inside obsidian walls had never been cleaner. They didn’t expect, though, to find a young boy, maybe seventeen, who was half-Enderman, half-Dreamon (demon but Dream SMP), hiding within their wonderful obsidian walls.

“Don’t hurt me!” He shouted with a trembling voice, shaking, pushing against one of the corners of the wall. The half-Enderman boy was in front of Wilbur, who held his sword, and he looked scary as the shadow of the setting sun hiding many details, only showing his scarred face.

The cowering half-Enderman looked up when he heard a sword clattering on the ground. He saw Wilbur kneeling, extending a hand to the boy with a warm smile. He set his shaking hand in Wilbur’s, being pulled up by the boy in front of him, who had surprising strength despite his gangly body.

His green and red eyes met with the shorter boy’s blue and brown ones. He smiled. “Hello,” he greeted. “Who are you?” Wilbur crossed his arms. The half-Enderman boy stared for a moment, shook his head quickly, and smiled back. “Ranboo,” he said, with a much calmer voice than before. “I’m Wilbur! This is L’manberg that you’re standing inside of!” “Am I- am I not supposed to be here?” He asked shakily. Wilbur shook his head. “Our arms are open to anyone who doesn’t agree with Dream.”

Ranboo glanced around, seeing a group of people in identical uniforms spread around the obsidian walls. A girl with black and blonde hair sat in a field of flowers with a brown-haired teenager lying on his back. An older brown-haired teenager sat next to a pail of water with a washcloth and bandages in his lap, holding a younger blonde-headed teen’s leg over the pail, a wound on it. The blonde one was wincing and yelling in protest as the brown-haired one washed the wound with the washcloth and bandaged it, trying to keep the young boy still. A half-fox boy sat in front of a van, humming quietly, and twirling a flower in-between his hands.

“D-Dream? The guy with the mask and the green hoodie?” Ranboo asked, fidgeting with his thumbs. Wilbur nodded. “He chased me, and I saw this obsidian thing in the distance, and I panicked, and I teleported in here, so I guess that I-I don’t agree with him,” Ranboo mumbled, staring at that ground. Wilbur muttered a curse under his breath.

“He must’ve thought you were a full Enderman,” Wilbur finally said. “Doesn’t excuse it though.” He sighed, placing a comforting hand on the half-Enderman’s shoulder. He smiled a bit.

“Well, would you like to help us fight?”

Before Ranboo could answer, the taller brown-haired teen shouted his name near the closed gate of the walls. Wilbur glanced at Ranboo, then ran towards him. Ranboo hesitated, then followed.

“Wilbur!” She called again “What is it, Eret?” Eret cast a fleeting glance at Ranboo with a warm smile, then looked back at Wilbur, pointing at the gates, where Dream, George, and Sapnap stood outside. “Open the gate,” Wilbur ordered. Eret hesitated, then noticed Wilbur’s stern glare, and hit the button that opened it. The rest of Wilbur’s men lined up behind him. Ranboo pressed himself against the walls of the van, panic rising in his chest.

Wilbur and Dream stood facing each other, hands tucked behind their backs. “Dream,” Wilbur hissed. “Wilbur,” Dream returned the tone. “What do you want?” “Tommy, Wilbur, and the rest of L’man-child-berg,” Tommy mumbled a swear when Dream said this. “We are at war, as you very well know. There is no mercy! We have burnt down Tubbo’s house, we have planted TNT cannons around your land, we have cobblestone walls around the outside of your own, and we have shot warning shots outside your walls! We have no mercy! No mercy for you! We will burn down your houses, we will kill everything inside your walls, and we will take back the land that is rightfully ours! If you do not surrender- I wanna see white flags, white flags around your base by tomorrow, at dawn or you are dead!”

“Independence, or death. If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. We would rather die than give in to you and join your SMP.” “Then you will die.”

Wilbur smirked, letting out an airy laugh as Dream and his men marched out of view. He turned back to his men, walking inside the gate, and slamming his fist against the button that shut it. When Dream was out of earshot, Wilbur erupted into laughter. “He thinks we’re scared of him!” Tommy chuckled. “We aren’t, my men. We aren’t afraid of Dream; we aren’t afraid of anyone! Not even God themself! We will not take down our wonderful flag and replace it with one of surrender. We won’t surrender to him!”

Days went by. Nothing happened. Dream and his men were not even seen near the walls. Ranboo had made the decision to join the revolution. Tommy had sewn him a uniform, he wore the hat Wilbur had given him with pride. He was a part of something big, for the first time in his life. And he felt great.

Tubbo’s house was rebuilt, the TNT cannons destroyed, the cobblestone wall around theirs destroyed. The precious life inside the walls was preserved and protected, ammunition and gear were stacked. They had even achieved a Nether portal and netherite. Everyone was wearing it except for Wilbur. “I hate armor,” he insisted every time someone offered or asked him to wear it. Ranboo was the only one who could convince him to wear some boots, “you don’t want to fall off the walls and break your ankles” was his reasoning.

Then, out of the blue one morning, everyone awoke to panicked and pained shouts from Wilbur, outside the Hot Dog Van, where everyone had fallen asleep the night before. He stared in horror as Dream burnt their beautiful flag, the fire as bright as the rising sun. He took a bow in his shaking hands and shot Dream square in the chest, the arrow sticking through his Netherite chest plate and barely sinking into his skin.   
  
The war had truly begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it through the chapter!! good job!! before you continue, go get a snack and some water, take your meds if you need to, shower, brush ur teeth if its morning time, take a nap, take care of urself!! once u do that, u can continue reading!! : ] have a good day!! - writer

**Author's Note:**

> you made it through the chapter!! good job!! before you continue, go get a snack and some water, take your meds if you need to, shower, brush ur teeth if its morning time, take a nap, take care of urself!! once u do that, u can continue reading!! : ] have a good day!! - writer


End file.
